Izzy
Coverage thumb|left|185pxWhen Izzy first arrives to the island, she slips while stepping off the boat and slams her chin into the edge of the dock. Though, when Courtney comes to check on her to see if she's okay, Izzy says that she's feeling great. Izzy is originally placed on the Killer Bass team, but she offers to switch with Katie (so that Katie could be on the same team as Sadie) at the cliff jumping challenge that takes place in the second episode, and therefore becomes a Screaming Gopher. She then dives off the cliff, cackling maniacally and smiling. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|236pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Izzy arrives to the airport after Ezekiel She becomes very excited when stepping off and jumps on Ezekiel's shoulders, which causes both of them to tumble t ground, eventually also tripping Bridgette and Tyler in the process. They are all helped up by Alejandro. Izzy shows to be a bit attracted to him when she first sees him. Later, during the "Come Fly With Us" musical number, Izzy popped up out of the baggage compartments, singing about her "crazy beats" and crazily jumped out of the plane, but she still appeared with the others at the end of the song inside the plane. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Izzy forms a trio with Noah and Owen and says that she knows how to find the right way, by licking her finger, pointing it in the air and figuring out which direction the air flow goes, also adding that the sand in the air really crunches in her teeth. Finally, she chooses the "scary mummy" way. She finds some mummy bandages and asks Noah and Owen to dress her up. Noah and Owen were unable to find Izzy after helping her and while she was scaring other contestants. Somehow during the challenge, Izzy got lost, and ran into Heather, Cody and Sierra, who thought she was a real mummy. Izzy tried to do another musical number, about her "being awesome as Frankenstein's bride," but couldn't due to the trio running away. It was revealed by Noah, that Izzy's strategy for her trio with him and Owen was to "run around in circles," due to the fact that she smelled something lucky, which turned out to be Owen's gas. Later, Izzy runs out of the pyramid after Noah and Owen, with Ezekiel in her arms because she mistook him for an actual mummy. Izzy and Ezekiel are the last to finish the challenge and Izzy is then put on Team Amazon with Heather, Gwen, Courtney and Cody. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Izzy quickly joins her team in the camel race challenge, taking a seat at the throat of the camel. After taking part in the musical number "Lovin' Time," Izzy tries to guide the team's camel with "camel talk." However, they wind up getting lost, but eventually they manage to make it to the Nile River just as Sierra starts weaving a basket boat out of reeds. Due to Owen being on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Sierra wishing to be with Cody, Izzy swaps teams with Sierra (causing Sierra to quickly make a boat for Team Amazon and leave the one for Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot only half completed). Izzy's team manages to finish their boat first, but upon Alejandro's command to talk to the camel, she commands it to move onto the boat. Team Amazon wins the challenge, but since both teams brought their rewards, they are safe from elimination. thumb|260pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Izzy is seen with her team and Team Victory in the economy class and with all the contestants when Chris reveals they are going to Japan. She joins the rest of the cast in the musical number "Before We Die," and ends up falling in the giant bowl of rice like everyone else. When Alejandro offers himself to do the challenge and Chris throws Alejandro's panda bear on him, Izzy demonstrates that she thought it was cute the way he treated the Chinese animal. Her team wins the first challenge, as she is seen with them celebrating Alejandro's victory over the other teams, and a head start advantage to get props for their sushi commercial. Izzy votes for Owen to play the giant spider monster, and she plays a soldier with her other teammates. During filming, she accidentally says Owen is so hot, instead of acting scared, making her teammates look at her oddly. She then joins the others in their own musical number for the commercial. Though their commercial impresses the rest of the cast, the victory goes to Team Amazon due to Cody and Sierra quickly mixing a fast paced musical commercial that impresses Chef. Once again they aren't up for elimination, but as well they don't get to stay in the winner's cabin. thumb|left|198pxIn Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Izzy joins her team in the Yukon for the next challenge. Izzy and Tyler are the first ones of their team to complete the first challenge and reach their sleigh for the second part of the challenge. Izzy is the first to notice that the cargo is radioactive (though she thinks the symbol is a speaker to a radio). As Tyler takes the position of the dog, Izzy dives into the box to search for the radio (only to find that there isn't one) and is quickly exposed to the radiation (although she doesn't seem to notice or care). She and Tyler soon pick up Noah, followed by Owen. She complains to Noah that someone took their radio and he shows concern of her radioactivity. After picking up Alejandro and nearly falling off a cliff, her team ends up getting the win and she high-fives Noah in celebration.thumb|202px In the first class cabin in Broadway, Baby!, Izzy is getting a massage. She admires how adorable Owen looks sleeping, only to have him fall on the floor and reveal a crushed Noah. Later on in the episode, when the teams must climb to the Statue of Liberty, Izzy immediately begins climbing and claims to be a rabid monkey. She is one of the first to reach the top from her team and also gets the baby carriage. She then rushes down the fireman pole to continue the challenge. At the end of the apple bobbing challenge, she is excited, thinking that her team wins. But when they look into the baby carriage, there is a real baby rather than Noah who is supposed to be in it. This makes Izzy think that Noah regressed into a baby. They have to go back to get him and end up losing the challenge. Since it's a reward, her and her team were safe from elimination. Izzy appears in a "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" segment of Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, she attempts to protect her camel by fighting Chef in hand to hand combat. Chef uses a frying pan to protect himself from Izzy's attacks. Surprisingly she even uses a "third arm," while using her "Egyptian style." She manages to defeat him with a flying kick through the air, then the camel sits on his face and Izzy tickles his feet. In Slap Slap Revolution, Izzy participates in the challenge, but doesn't do very much to help her team. During the sausage sledding challenge, Izzy starts to yodel in the meat grinder, but is pulled out by Alejandro who gives her over to Noah. She sleds down with the rest of her team on Owen after he eats all their meat. Her team wins the first part of the challenge, but she doesn't compete in the second part of the challenge in an attempt to make it more fair for Team Victory (even though it still wasn't fair in the end). In The Am-AH-Zon Race, Izzy was first seen in the loser class and ducked when Owen went crazy. She didn't do much in the challenge, but when it came time to the zipline she put Noah in a backpack and slid down. She made a shopping list for the things Noah was listing in order to make the nachos Owen wanted. She had to wait for Owen when they arrived at Machu Picchu. She was later last seen running away when her team lost the challenge when Owen pulled up a pillar and destroyed the place. thumb|left|198pxIn Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Izzy is first seen in the cockpit confessional, pushing random buttons on the plane's controls. The others listen to her talking by the speakers, faking a captain accent, until Chef got the speakers and said everyone to hold in something, because the plane was going to crash in a pool in Paris. When reaching there she got ejected out of the plane, happily sinking in the water, while still stuck to a chair. During the challenge, she is told by Alejandro that they are going up against Chef in a game of "Statue Bingo" to motivate her to find the statue pieces, which works. She is later seen catching the mummified dog that DJ had dropped, she then hurls it at the ground like a football, yelling "Touch down!” effectively breaking it, and then doing a victory dance.thumb|278px Izzy is first seen sleeping on the floor of the loser class in Newf Kids on the Rock. During the rowing challenge, her task is to catch the seafood as the teams were told that those who catch seafood will get a reward. She excitedly catches a lobster and welcomes it to the "Izzy Cruise," even saying it to tell his friends. The lobster attempts to attack Izzy with his claws, but he didn't succeed. She gets mad, but after calling him "snappy," she laughs it off. She gasps when Owen takes the lobster from her hand and asked for butter, in order to eat it. While singing Sea Shanty Mix, Tyler pointed that even being a nut-bar, she certainly knows how to catch a fish as she is seen with a very large fish that she dances with (that she also caught) and she sings about how her new partner is Irish. Her team is the second to arrive. At the final challenge, her task is to drink the apple cider vinegar along with Owen. While Owen is able to drink it down with pleasure, Izzy doesn't take to the taste so well, but is still able to drink it. At the very end of the episode she is seen eating clam chowder along with her team and DJ, since they won the challenge. thumb|left|256px In Jamaica Me Sweat, Izzy is first seen with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and DJ getting a spa treatment. She tells Owen the chairs are spring loaded, but when she shows him what she means, she accidentally kicks Owen in the groin. It makes him think about breaking up with her. Owen tells Noah about his plans to break up with Izzy, but he states he still likes her as she was seen upside down biting an oxygen mask. While the plane is falling Owen attempts to talk to her about their relationship, but she jumps out of the plane in a parachute, friendly saying that he would have to catch her first, while the wind dragged Owen along with her. She lands safely on the beach, on Owen's groin, and she states that her landing was perfect, not causing even a scratch until the plane lands on her and Owen. She is taken to the infirmary and wakes up with Owen mourning and saying she getting hurt was his fault. However, a doctor notes that there was a clog in her brain that was fixed when the plane landed on her, and as Izzy awakens, she turns out to be very intelligent, even to the point where she finds the answer to time traveling. The army then arrived to take her for treatment. While she was leaving, Owen stated that he didn't want Izzy to go, not even understanding why he did ever wanted to break up with her, but Izzy explained they are totally incompatible, but says goodbye to him as she is taken away by the army, thus removing her from the competition. Later, Owen sings about her in "Oh My Izzy" and how he missed her so much.thumb|278px Izzy appears in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon as "Brainzilla," her new super-genius persona. Aside from wearing Izzy's regular outfit, Brainzilla wears a pair of half-rim eyeglasses with a lime-green optical tint. Brainzilla also wears her hair up in a bun. She refers to people as "carbon-based life forms," and she refers to herself in third person. She revealed that she was making "cracking" progress on her time machine, as well as coming close to patenting a doughnut-maker that could fit in someone's purse. Geoff sets Brainzilla up to play a brand-new aftermath segment, Brain-Blast. She is "blitzed" with skill-testing questions that are harder depending on the size of the donation. One wrong answer and her straps will unlock, sending her into shark-infested water. As soon as they start the challenge, numerous calls start coming in. She answers all the questions correctly, which include: major geography, brutal currency exchange, and impossible math. Throughout the segment, Brainzilla constantly blurbs out random facts backing up her genius. Before she can continue the round however, the wheel breaks and rolls off-set, causing Brainzilla to seemingly snap back into old Izzy. Izzy then makes her way over to a large bomb which she has to defuse, with the peanut gallery suspended above the shark-tank. Izzy then hits the bomb with a hammer rather than actually trying to defuse it, blowing up the set as well as everyone in it. Izzy's silhouette is later seen knocked through the plasma screen, most likely severely injured. Izzy is mentioned in The EX-Files when Heather directs a confessional at her, informing Izzy that she's been replaced by Courtney in terms of insanity to eliminate Gwen from the competition. Izzy appears in Aftermath Aftermayhem, now seated in the peanut gallery. She doesn't do much throughout the episode, though she does get a can of peanuts in an attempt to return to the competition. However, it's a normal peanut can and thus she isn't able to compete in the game, but she does happily enjoy the peanuts. In Hawaiian Punch, Gwen was seen cheering for Cody in the first part of the episode and glares at Alejandro for trying to kill him. She was also seen at the top of the volcano when the winner was announced. At the end of the episode, she escapes from the volcano along with the other ex-contestants, and mocked Chris and Chef when their boat was sinking. She is last seen swimming away from the island as it is being covered by lava. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Izzy appears on the yacht with the other veterans en route for Camp Wawanakwa. She is seen hanging upside-down over the edge of the yacht with one life preserver on her head and twirling another one in her hand while Noah watches her with a dull appearance.thumb|212px Izzy's brief cameo appearance is in Finders Creepers, dressed up in a spider costume, stalking the new contestants. Eventually, she caught eight of them, but Cameron became infuriated and attacked her out of self-defense, eventually destroying the costume and revealing her identity. Later, during the elimination ceremony, it was revealed that she had kidnapped Chef and repeatedly shot him with small plungers from a bow, while dressed up as a Native Canadian. Audition tapes thumb|left|192pxUnlike the other contestants, Izzy had two audition tapes.In her first audition thumb|180pxtape, she is hanging upside down on the monkey bars and is speaking in backwards sentences ("Izzy is name my!" would be "My name is Izzy!"). She flips onto the ground and says she can roll her eyes up in her head and double joint her elbows (she reveals during the talk show of Total Drama Action that she is double jointed after a critical injury to her elbow). She then says she can wrap her tongue around her head before the camera falls over. Izzy then picks it up and says some last words (before her mom calls her and Izzy yells back at her). In Izzy's second audition tape she stated that she was loyal and smart (maybe even a genius, according to her) and then started twirling a fire baton. However, it sets off the sprinklers and the smoke detector. She then apologizes to her mother. Trivia *She switched teams with Sierra in Total Drama World Tour for her to be with Cody and for Izzy to be with Owen. *She and Owen had an on-again, off-again relationship in various episodes until Izzy dumped him in Jamaica Me Sweat. *As confirmed on the official Total Drama World Tour website, Izzy's favorite foreign language is "Camel," meaning she can speak to camels, as seen in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. *Izzy, along with Heather, Alejandro, Sierra, and Cody, is one of the only contestants on Total Drama World Tour to not take the Drop of Shame. *Izzy has taken on multiple personas during the show: *Brainzilla" is first, and only, seen in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. *She switched teams with Sierra in Total Drama World Tour for her to be with Cody and for Izzy to be with Owen. *As confirmed on the official Total Drama World Tour website, Izzy's favorite foreign language is "Camel," meaning she can speak to camels, as seen in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. *As she was the only female on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, she was the only female to be eliminated on her team. *Izzy is one of four contestants on Total Drama World Tour who was not eliminated by Alejandro's tactics. The others are Ezekiel, Lindsay, and Sierra. *According to Gwen in Newf Kids on the Rock, Izzy believes in the existence of elves. *When referring to her level of fighting power on Total Drama Online, Chef compares Izzy to "between five and seven men." *Izzy and Owen are the only couple on the show to share the same fear. Gallery Izzy-1-.png ''' Total Drama Island' IzzyTDIThemeSong.png|Izzy in the Opening Secuenses. IzzyChin.png|Izzy slams her chin painfully against the Dock of Shame upon her arrival. 2Unhappy19.png|Izzy gladly switches teams for Katie and Sadie. 2Unhappy33.png|Izzy complains about getting rope-burn on her tongue. Creek19.png|Leshawna blames Izzy for the Screaming Gophers loss. PartyAtLeshawnasCrib.png|"Wow, she has issues, huh? Party at Leshawna's new crib!" - Izzy Chain26.png|Leshawna takes a ride... Chain24.png|...a very long ride. Special004.PNG|Ezekiel, along with Eva, Owen, and Izzy, at the beginning of Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. Glare From the Buffet.png|Ezekiel, along with Courtney, Duncan, Noah, and Izzy, initially rejects the challenge. ' Total Drama Action' ' TDAAT.jpg ' ' Total Drama World Tour' BabySeal002-1-.png|Izzy dressed as a polar bear in the theme song, frightening Lindsay. IzzyFlyOnZeke-1-.png|Izzy randomly jumps on top of Ezekiel's shoulders which causes them to fall. 639px-CFWU-6-1-.png|Izzy, during Come Fly With Us. UndeadFriend-1-.png|Izzy carries her undead friend and wants to get bitten by it. IzzyClapCamel.png|Izzy claps after her team gets a camel as their reward. WLAE011-1-.png|Izzy takes a seat at the camel's throat. 20100706225243!WLAE17-1-.png|Izzy, about to swap teams with Sierra in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. 20101211200208!Izzy talks to camels-1-.jpg|Izzy talks to Team Amazon's camel. Aw izzy-1-.jpg|Izzy admires Alejandro as he hugs his panda in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. Latest.png|Izzy is excited to find out that the challenge will be dangerous. IzzyRadio-1-.jpg|Izzy tells Noah that someone stole their radio after jumping into a radioactive box. IzzyRadioactiveHQ-1-.png|Izzy and Tyler with their radioactive sled. TDWT5 01-1-.jpg|Izzy receives a massage from an intern in first class. Izzyclimb-1-.png|Izzy climbs up after Alejandro. Crazyizzy-1-.png|Izzy accidentally crashes into the fireman's pole. Izzypole-1-.png|Izzy "sliding" down the fireman's pole. 0Shot5-1-.png|Izzy attacks Chef in the "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" segment in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. IzzyEgyptianstyle-1-.jpg|Izzy goes "Egyptian Style" on Chef. Akwkward.png|Izzy crashes into Tyler during turbulence. NoahCatchFail.JPG|Izzy but she ends up landing on him instead. Nizzy Carry-1-.png|Izzy carries Noah in Germany during the challenge. Yuuwe.png|Izzy, pressing random buttons in the cockpit. Dti9.png|Izzy sticks her head through Grant Wood's "American Gothic." Izzyiop.png|Izzy catches the mummified dog... La iizy loca.png|...and performs a victory dance upon breaking it. Bis fis.png|Izzy caught a fish and dances with it, while singing Sea Shanty Mix. Ice10.png|Izzy catches a lobster. Yuiid.png|Izzy after drinking the vinegar. Iopa.png|Izzy chewing an oxygen mask while hanging upside down. Vgt.png|Izzy lands on Owen's kiwis. GeniusIzzy.png|Owen despairs over Izzy's new-found intelligence. Military.PNG|Izzy is evacuated from the competition. Izzyeliminet.png|Izzy admits to Owen that they're not a compatible match. I8.png|Izzy in Owen's fantasy. Brainzila.png|"Brainzilla" makes her appearance. Ijl12.png|Izzy in "Brain Blast." Il45.png|Izzy returns to her usual crazy self. IzzyTin.PNG|Izzy excitedly opens a can of peanuts. NoahIzzyStatues.PNG|Izzy 's carved head. TheySawHeatherShaving.PNG|Izzy, Cody, Harold, Trent and Noah flinch as lava splashes out near them. ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.''' Cameo5tdr.png|Izzy's cameo appearance in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. Finders Creepers (34).png|Izzy is revealed to be the spider. Finders Crepers (41).png|Izzy 'playing' with Chef. Izzy Categoría:Female Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Categoría:Team Amazon Categoría:Cameo